A telemetry system is one that provides a means of monitoring information that is then able to be accessed from a point some distance from the measurement site.
The technology and methods used to create such systems in the past have been bespoke combinations of well known (but basic) radio technology and components from the industrial control and monitoring sector. Prior systems have suffered from a number of difficulties, including:                Requiring regular maintenance or checks which is costly especially if the equipment is in a remote location;        Relatively high power consumption—components from the industrial sector used in bespoke systems are rarely considered to be low-power;        No central quality assurance system in place for the unit as a whole;        Complex to install which, especially in remote locations requires a great deal of logistical effort;        Require large amounts of in-field wiring housings and mountings, adding to maintenance costs;        Lack of or low upgradeability;        Lack of interoperability with other systems, components and software;        Require the use of relatively expensive control and measurement products, but also require a large degree of per-site engineering and customization;        
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.